MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies
Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan (激次元タッグ ブラン＋ネプテューヌVSゾンビ軍団, Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan, lit. Violent Dimension Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Corps) is a spin-off action game starring Blanc as the leading character. The game is largely based on the series of Light Novel, where the CPU are high school student and not Goddess, called Hyperdimension Neptunia: High School This is the first video game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series to feature multiplayer. Story Setting The game's setting is very different to the previous games. In this game, set in another alternate universe, the girl are not CPU/Goddess but instead high school students.They try making a zombie movie when they summon Zombie to their world. Plot Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed. Battle System This game is a 3D Action in which the goddesses can move freely and mow down enemies. When buttons are pressed with the correct timing you can easily connect combos, and if you launch enemies in the air you can execute air combos. However, the characters hit by enemy attacks have their clothing destroyed. In addition to the free-roam battle system, the player can also use up to two characters in battle and switch between them at will. Characters In this game, the characters are very different. They are high students with majorly different designs and backstories. As such they are not CPU or goddesses. Senior High School ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi :The leading character of the game. Invited by Neptune to make a movie, she is in charge of supervision and writing the screenplay. ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka :The president of the Film club, she is the director, making a film to save the school from closing. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai :The Vice-president of the Student Council. She excels in sports and academics but because of her Tsudere personality has a problem getting close to people. She is the right hand woman of the Student Council President. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou :Student council President. She is treated like a older sister by most students. Care deeply for the student and as such has great support from the student body. MIddle School ;Nepgear :Voiced by: Yui Horie :A middle school Student and sister to Nepgear, she is a member of the Movie Study club and is the editor of the movie :[[Uni|'Uni']] :Voiced by: ''Eri Kitamura :Younger sister of Noire and middle school student. He help with making the movie : Primary School [[Rom and Ram|'Rom and Ram']] Elementary school students, they are invited to join the Movie Study group by Neptune. : Student Body ;Dengekiko :''Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi :Possibly a member of the student body. Antagonists ;Hachimajin :One of the bosses of the zombie army Music Videos Trivia * Like mentioned above, this game is largely based on a series a Light Novel where the setting is a high school. However, there are many things different. ** The setting has the four CPU based in four different High school, similar to the Gamesona, however in this game they seem to be in the same school. ** Dengekiko (and presumely Famistsu) are not in the novels, basically because they were not introduced when the series was been written. ** Neptune was the main protaganist, not Blanc. This maybe why she is getting second billing this time. Navigation Category:Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series Category:Spin-off Games